


Kissing Prompt

by FromSeaToSea



Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Universe, Character Death, Couch Cuddles, End of the World, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea
Summary: Kissing prompts I did on Tumblr.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/Germany (Hetalia), England/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. UsUk 22 In a rush of adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had much motivation to write in the past few months, so I reblogged a kissing prompt to help spark my motivation. If you want to send in your own go right ahead: https://paperuniverse.tumblr.com/post/611576057528762368/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a
> 
> If you can't send an ask on there, you can also leave a comment on here.

Alfred dodged a punch aimed at his face, crouching down before launching himself back up, using his head to hit the enemy in the chin.

“Woop! Woop!” He cheered as the enemy fell. Himself not feeling any pain thanks to his super strength.

“If you’re quite done,” Arthur said from across the room, “I could use your help.”

Alfred looked over from his mini celebration to see a group of enemies slowly enclosing in on Arthur, who was struggling to keep them at bay with his magic.

“Don’t worry I’m coming!” Alfred shouted as he ran towards him, tackling an attacker who had been trying to sneak up behind Arthur.

“I know you have enhanced strength but be careful,” Arthur pleaded as he sent a blast of magic towards another attacker.

“You worry too much babe,” Alfred teased as he kicked out the legs of an enemy.

He heard Arthur huff in annoyance from behind him.

Alfred continued drawing enemies away from Arthur, making sure he didn’t get surrounded again. Making sure to dodge their hits and blows, but always checking back to reassure himself that Arthur was holding his own.

Before he knew it he was knocking the last of the enemies unconscious. Watching as they crumpled to the floor.

He became aware of how loud his and Arthur’s heavy breathing was in the now quiet room.

Alfred looked up from where he had been looking at the unconscious enemy to Arthur who was staring back at him.

He strode over to Arthur, a determined look on his face, and kissed him.

It was sloppy, and rushed. It wasn’t calm and loving like their kisses normally were. Because he was still running off the adrenaline, and he was just glad Arthur wasn’t hurt. Arthur was fine and that was good enough for Alfred.

Arthur didn’t seem to mind though. He was kissing back with just as much vigour. They both tasted of sweat and they kept knocking teeth, but Alfred was happy.

Alfred was the first to pull away. Still out of breath from the fight.

“Now let’s go be heroes!” Alfred said as he grabbed Arthur’s hand and dragged him from the room.


	2. RusEng 50 Out of love

Arthur leaned his head against Ivan’s chest. Sighing as he let himself relax. They were cuddled up on the couch watching the fire in the old fireplace. The icy wind blowing outside, occasionally shaking the old windows.

“It’s too bloody cold out. Why couldn’t we have spent the weekend at my place again?”

“Because I missed the snow,” Ivan replied, running his fingers through Arthur’s hair.

Arthur closed his eyes at the calming action. “Who in their right mind would ever enjoy the snow?”

Ivan laughed. “Mathew would agree with me. Are you saying your son is crazy?”

“Yes.”

Ivan laughed again and Arthur reveled in how it sounded with his ear against his chest.

“Can we not talk about the others?” Arthur asked. “I’d much prefer to focus on us and the fire.”

“Okay Solnishko.”

Arthur lifted his head and leaned in for a kiss.

Ivan flinched in surprise, but quickly melted into the kiss.

Their lips moved together in a calm harmony. Arthur getting lost in the feeling of Ivan’s soft lips slowly moving against his chapped ones. There was no burning need under the kiss, just a warm desire to be close.

“What was that for?” Ivan asked as Arthur pulled away.

“Because I love you.”

Ivan smiled so wide his eyes almost closed. “I love you too, Solnishko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked multiple sites, including translating sites, so hopefully solnishko is a real word and actually means sunshine. Feel free to correct me if it's not.


	3. UsUk 27 As a suggestion

Alfred sighed as he rested his head on the stand table, almost knocking over the signs as he spread his arms wide.

“Having fun I see,” a voice sounded from above him.

Alfred tilted his head to look up and saw his brother staring down at him.

“Mattie!” He cried. “Please stay and keep me company! I’m so bored! No one’s come up to me yet.”

“I can’t, I promised I’d meet Francis and Gilbert by the bouncy house.”

Alfred’s head shot off the table. “There’s a bouncy house?!”

“Don’t act so excited, you can’t leave until the end of the event,” Arthur said approaching the table.

“Actually I’m switching off half way through so ha!” Alfred countered.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “And why didn’t you tell me about this?”

Alfred face palmed, realizing his mistake. “Fuck, I was gonna surprise you!”

Mathew laughed and Alfred sent him a glare.

Arthur smiled. “Well it’s fine, we can still have fun. So, how are you doing so far? Anyone donate anything yet?”

“No.” Alfred pouted. “And I thought a lot of people would want to have a chance at kissing me.”

“I’m actually kinda surprised you let him do the kissing booth Arthur,” Mathew said, “won’t you be jealous?”

Before Arthur could reply, Alfred beat him to it, “Since I’m on student council I need to participate, and since I missed that day two weeks ago, and the other kid who was supposed to do it got sick. I’m stuck doing it.”

“Alfred also said it was only a kiss on the cheek,” Arthur added.

Alfred lit up, getting an idea. “Hey wait Artie, why don’t you be my first kiss!”

Arthur shrugged. “Alright, how much is it?”

“Five bucks.”

Arthur took his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill, putting it in the empty jar.

“Cool, so do you want me to kiss you or the other way around?”

Instead of replying, Arthur leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

After he pulled away, Alfred could still feel the ghost of his lips where they had kissed him.

“Alright, see you in a few hours then,” Arthur said as he and Mathew walked off.

Alfred sighed as he leaned back in his chair. This was going to be a long wait.


	4. GerAme 40 Because the world is ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love science but I opted to pretend it didn’t exist for this prompt. Also I’m not really a fan of end of the world movies/fics so hopefully this isn’t horrible.

Alfred pulled Ludwig closer, squeezing him just a bit too tight, as he heard another scream come from outside.

They were clinging to each other with iron grips. Waiting for the inevitable under Alfred’s staircase in one of his many houses.

But that didn’t matter now. It didn’t matter where they were. So long as they were together in the end.

“It’s already getting hotter.” Ludwig noted.

“I’m not letting you go. I don’t care if we’re sweating,” as he said this, America tightened his grip again.

“No, I didn’t want you to,” Germany said, nuzzling his nose against the underside of America’s jaw.

They remained silent for a while. Listening to the panic from outside. People who were too far from home, or didn’t have one trying to beg to be let into safety. Nowhere was safe though. The solar flare would hit the earth and kill them all, whether they were outside or inside.

“Do you think we’ll be lucky enough to just die, or do you think we’ll come back only to live for a few more moments in agonizing pain?” Germany asked.

“Hopefully we just die,” America replied.

“What do you think the afterlife is like for us? If there is one at all.”

“I know there’s an afterlife,” America declared, “because I know there’s nothing that can separate us.”

“I hope so.”

Just then the power went out and the screaming got louder. America tried to cover Germany’s ears so he didn’t have to hear it.

“It looks like the flare finally hit the magnetic field,” Ludwig stated.

“Guess my government can’t keep bugging me then,” Alfred said as he took his phone out of his pocket and threw it against the wall. It’s not like it mattered. It was useless now anyways.

“Which means it won’t be long.”

“Then let me kiss you,” Alfred said, moving so that his nose was pressed against Ludwig’s.

“Alright.”

Alfred moved before Ludwig could even finish speaking. Pressing lips hard against his. He needed to take in his everything. He needed to pretend this wouldn’t be their last kiss before they died for real.

As he opened his mouth, he tasted the saltiness of tears. His or Ludwig’s, he didn’t know. He just pressed closer as Ludwig grabbed at his hair, holding him still.

He didn’t want to die now. He wanted to live for another century with Germany. Get a big house together in the middle of nowhere so they could get away from everyone with all their dogs.

He wanted more time. Something he thought he’d never have to worry about.

The last thing he felt was his body shaking as he cried and Ludwig’s lips on his, the excruciating pain followed, and a second later, nothing.


End file.
